Bring Your Child to Work Day
by gotxbrazen
Summary: Today is Aperture Business Investment's Fifth Annual Bring your Child to Work day. But Gladys, the head honcho, is too busy to take care of her own son, Kevin, and tells her lowly worker Wheatley to do it for her. How will Wheatley deal with this hyper-active child with an odd fascination for all things space?
1. The Memo

WARNING: If you find adults being in relationships with underage kids, or even the hint of that happening, to be offensive, don't read this.

* * *

_**Attention all workers **_

_** Today, March 9th of 2009, is Aperture Business Investment's Fifth Annual Bring your Child to Work day, and is also the date of the Aperture Business Investment's Sixth Annual After Work Semi-Casual Business Picnic. Please do not bring children under 5, and do not bring your own 'food' as catering for the picnic is already provided. Have a safe, productive work day!**_  
_**~Caroline**_

"Bring your child to work day..." Wheatley chuckled as he read the memo in his cubicle, leaning backwards in his chair. Very official, for such a silly holiday. He reached for his mouse to click away the memo, and he felt his chair toppling backwards, falling away from the desk. For a small moment, he was on the verge of not falling, then he felt gravity take effect and he fell backwards in his chair.

He let out a grunt of pain as the breath was knocked out of him. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing above him, trying to contain his laugh. He looked young- this must be one of the workers' kids.

The boy couldn't contain himself anymore, and burst out laughing. "Oh, yeah. Go ahead. Laugh. Yup. Not like you couldn't ya know... help me up or anything." Wheatley stood up awkwardly, then fixed his chair. He smoothed out his wrinkled suit and then ran a hand through his brown hair to make sure nothing was sticking up.

"Sorry..." Ah, it speaks.

"So who are you then?" Wheatley said, plopping down in his chair and turning towards the boy at the entrance to his cubicle. He looked about sixteen or seventeen years old- too old for bring your child to work day. "And aren't you a little old to be coming to this silly thing?"

"I'm Kevin. And... well I didn't have much choice. See... my mom was- your computer's doing something weird." Wheatley did a double take as the kid suddenly switched topics entirely mid-sentence. He turned to his computer in time to see it load up his screen saver.

"WOAH! That's so cool! It looks like space!" _What a strange kid..._ Wheatley thought to himself. "Ya know... I've always wanted to go to space. My mom says that someday she can get this place to send a rocket up to the moon with me in it..."

"I don't think your mom can put you in that space shuttle even if we had one..." Wheatley said slowly, gauging his reaction.

"Well why not? She runs this place, right?"

"Wait, your mom is Caroline?"

"Yup! I'm her only kid still in school so I'm the only one she can bring. Rick and Craig are both in college... Rick's failing all his classes and Craig is gonna graduate with top honors, at least that's what Mom says."

Wheatley rubbed his temples. This kid was giving him a headache, they way he talked so fast about whatever seemed to come to his mind.

"You know, if you didn't lean in your chair like that, you probably wouldn't fall over like you did. One time in like fifth grade, I was doing that and I sort of dozed off - I was thinking about all the stars in space- and I fell backwards and hit my head and Mom had to come and there was an ambulance and everyone was saying I had a concussion but no one would tell me what that was and so I was freaking out. To calm down I started imagining I was in space and all the doctors were strange Aliens."

"Hey. I've gotta get some work done. Why don't you go back to Caroline and bug her?" The kid's face dropped, and Wheatley suddenly felt bad for upsetting him.

"But mom said you would look after me..."

"Wha- are you sure she meant me?"

"Yup! She said the one with the ugly shoes and a few extra pounds and pointed right at you."

Wheatley sighed in defeat.

"Look, I don't baby sit, and I don't think you need a baby sitter. So just... I dunno sit in this chair and uh..." He grabbed a pencil and some paper and placed it in Kevin's arms. "Just draw or write or something..." Kevin shrugged and sat in the chair, pulling one foot under his leg and placing the paper in his lap, diving into to whatever it was he had planned, the pencil flying over the paper erratically. Wheatley spun his chair around to face the computer, moving the mouse to wake it up.

He had another Memo from Caroline- this time straight to him.

_**If anything happens to Kevin, You're fired. ~Caroline**_

Wheatley sighed, then deleted the message, mumbling under his breath about how unfair this was.

"If it helps, I like your shoes! And I like your computer too... Space is so cool." Wheatley smiled. These shoes were nice. Never mind what Caroline says. Wheatley abandoned whatever it was he was supposed to be doing on the computer to face the kid.

An odd stray thought popped into his mind. This kid - if he was older - was just his type... He blushed and coughed.

"So uh.. watcha doin over there?"

"I'm drawing a picture of space."

"Of course you are..."

Cute face... mussy medium length blonde hair, not too heavy set, but not too skinny either...

"Are you in the picture?"

"Not yet. Maybe If I go to space and I still have this picture, I'll change it though."

How old is he any way? Seventeen, or maybe even eighteen?

Yeah right. He had to stop this train of thought at the station, before it could get going. Thinking about the head lady's underage son in this way was definitely NOT a good decision.

Then again, he never did make very good decisions...

* * *

**I have NO IDEA. So don't even ask.**


	2. The Elevator

"Hey... hey Wheatley... I'm bored. Let's go to space."

"We're not going to space, mate."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because... we're stuck here until five."

"Okay." Wheatley was finding it easier and easier to put up with the kid. In fact, he was starting to find his hyparactivity more than a little cute.

Wheatley sat in front of his computer, back turned to the kid, who was kicking his legs against his chair. He was typing up a report on the stock sales of the company thus far. They had dropped a while ago, but were rising up rather quickly.

"Hey Wheatley?"

"Kevin?"

"I have to pee..."

"Oh! Uh..." Wheatley spun around to face the little kid. He had his leg draped over the other in an attempt to 'hold it' in. "You can... you can do that on your own, can't you?" He wasn't THAT young, was he?

"Well, duh! I just don't know where it is!" Wheatley was both relieved and a little disapointed.

"Of course..." He said with a laugh, pushing himself up from the chair and offering his hand to help the kid stand.

Kevin took it a little too excitedly, and didn't let go once he had stood up. Wheatley stared in confusion at the hand-holding, then turned straight ahead, trying to keep his face from flushing too red.

He led the kid through the halls towards the elevator. "The bathrooms on this floor are being remodelled, so we'll have to go to the 25fth floor..." Wheatley stated as he pushed the down button. Kevin swung his arm, in turn moving wheatley's arm. "Do you always hold hands with random strangers?" Wheatley asked, hushing his voice so that no one nearby happened to see this situation.

"Nope! But you're not a stranger! I like you!" Wheatley's heart skipped a beat. No silly, he's just a kid, it's not that sort of like... Right?

The elevator dinged and it opened up to an empty car. Most people didn't use these elevators in the middle of the work day. Kevin finally let go of the man's hand as he rushed into the elevator. Before Wheatley even knew what was happening, Kevin had managed to push every single button in the elevator.

The tall man stood in disbelief as the elevator's doors began to close. This was going to be a long trip...

_"Floor 7"_  
"Floor 7"

Kevin and the voice in the elevator had been speaking simultaneously for the last 10 floors.

"Ding!" The door opened, the two waited for a moment, the door closed, and then the car began to descend to the next floor.

_"Floor 6"_  
"Floor 6. Ding!" Rinse, repeat.

Wheatley was leaning against the railing in the elevator, staring up at the cieling. He couldn't deny, this was still better than sitting in the uncomfortable chair doing paperwork and all that junk.

_"Floor 5"_  
"Floor 5. Ding!" On to the next floor.

"Hey Kevin. You go to school, right?" Kevin nodded, concentrating on the lights above the elevator door.

_"Floor 4"_  
"Floor 4. Ding! Of course I do."

"So uh... what grade are you in then?"

_"Floor 3"_  
"Floor 3. Ding! I'm in ninth grade! All the seniors are always making fun of me because i'm a freshy. I don't even-

_"Floor 2."_  
"Floor- Aw dang it. I messed up!"  
*Ding*

Wheatley supressed a smile at having messed up the kids concentration. Of course, it was pretty easy- the kid's mind ran at like a hundred miles an hour. But that conversation served another purpose. He now knew that Kevin was either 15 or 16, or even 17 if he flunked a grade somewhere, or started late...

Legal if he did both.

_"Floor 1"_  
"Floor 1. Ding!"

* * *

Uh... there's something wrong with me. I can't even justify this in my head...


End file.
